


Our Roommate, The Clown ⭐️-_-💧

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Clowns, M/M, Scary Clowns, Sickfic, Slow Build, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: When Killua and the nen-less Gon visit Au Town due to “clown-demon” rumors, the two end up bumping into Hisoka by chance. Soon after, Gon mysteriously finds himself falling ill with a fever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this wacky series i’ve begun. Leave a comment!
> 
> Tumblr: Rick-ythoughts

“What do you wanna do first, Gon?” Killua questioned, his arms lazily propped behind his head as the two walked toward their hotel. 

Gon hummed in thought, smiling widely, “How about we head to the town’s circus? I heard it’s free today!”

“The circus?” Killua blinked in question, the sudden proposal seemingly sudden.

Gon nodded with a small hum. “We can try to look for any leads on the rumors and we can have lots of cotton candy while doing it!” The boy grinned widely at his own idea.

As the cheery Gon spoke, he handed Killua a flyer he picked off the town’s public bulletin board. The colorful flyer was decorated with various blues, golds, reds and neon pinks. Several cartoony clown faces were randomly placed around the paper with big, bubbly words centered in the middle, reading, “ _ Circus In Au Town, Today Only! Free For All! ”  _

The flyer creeped Killua out, honestly, considering the reason they came to Au town to begin with. In addition, Killua never found the idea of a circus appealing, however, one look at Gon’s smiling face urged Killua to agree.

Gon seemed to glow at Killua’s agreeing nod. With a bright smile, the boy grabbed onto Killua’s hand and hastily dodged through the town’s buzzing streets which were filled with vendors and merchants — to make it to their hotel faster and begin their journey to the circus. This made Killua huff, running behind Gon in order to keep up. 

“Gon slow down!” Killua yelled out, though with a small grin across his face. Gon only halted once they were both within the spacious lobby within the hotel. Thanks to their hunter passes, the single room they managed to book was not only discounted tremendously, but in the town’s largest, most flashy hotel. The lobby only proved how luxurious it truly was. White marble tiles decorated the floors of the large hotel lobby, with the roof being incredibly tall. The ceilings were adorned with flashy, well-lit crystal chandeliers. Killua’s breath was taken away at the amazing decor. 

“I’ll check us into our room!” Gon spoke, interrupting Killua’s thoughts. With a nod, Killua watched Gon leave toward the hotel’s front desk, speaking to a pretty brunette lady. 

Killua sighed, walking over to one of the large benches in the middle of the lobby to settle himself. His eyes immediately caught sight of the one person he rather have avoided at all costs.

Hisoka. 

As Gon made his way back toward Killua with a steady stroll, Killua paced toward the boy at the same time, meeting Gon half-way. Killua grabbed the boy’s hand wordlessly and casually half-jogged toward the hotel’s large elevators so as to not raise suspicion. He could absolutely  not allow Hisoka to find out the two were also in town with the goal of getting to the bottom of the supposed “Clown-demon” rumors. 

“What floor?” Killua whispered just above a mutter, his voice monotone.

Gon blinked, glancing down at the key card in his hand, as it was his turn to be dragged around. “Seven.”

Once the two made it inside the elevator, Killua spammed the gold ‘7’ button continuously.

Gon frowned as he stood behind Killua. “What’s the matter? You don’t like the hotel?”

Killua hardly listened to Gon, watching instead with unblinking horror as the elevator doors closed a second too late, the sight of Hisoka making unwavering eye contact with Killua from across the hotel lobby being the last thing his eyes caught sight of before the doors slammed shut completely.

Cold shivers ran through his entire body knowing Hisoka now knew both him and Gon stayed at the hotel. Killua only assumed the clown was doing the same. He’d have to be extremely careful not to run into the man in the hotel’s constricting hallways. 

After what seemed like a million years, the elevator halted lazily at their desired floor, the golden doors opening with a low creak. The hotel hallways were less luxurious than the lobby below. Old, red carpets with faded gold decorative swirls covered the long hallway. Unpleasant florescent lighting lit up the floor, with a few lights blinking weakly. On each side of the walls were dark oak doors, each numbered with their respective numbers.

Gon tilted his head, stepping out the elevator before Killua. “Our room’s 509 — Look, right there!” Gon pointed with emphasis, racing toward their room.

Killua huffed in silent irritation at his friend’s care-free behavior before following after him. 

For no particular reason, Killua turned to glance back at the steadily closing elevator, a threatening aura overwhelming his senses. Before the doors completely shut closed with a soft ‘thump’, the boy could have sworn he caught sight of an figure standing beyond the temporary crack of the doors.

Killua ran forward blindly as fear traveled through his veins, knocking straight into Gon in the process. Both boys fell to the floor with a grunt, rubbing their heads sorely as their foreheads collided 

“Killua..” Gon whined, shifting to sit up on his knees. “Why’d you suddenly knock me over?”

The white haired boy smiled sheepishly, internally attempting to calm his racing nerves. “Sorry, I..uh, got a bit too excited.” 

Gon shook his head in understanding, dusting himself off and holding a helpful hand out to his friend. Killua gladly took the boy’s hand, moving to stand once again. Suddenly, Gon fell silent, blinking as confusion crossed his face. His eyes darted left and right, seeming to be searching for something.

Taking note of Gon’s change in behavior, Killua raised a questioning brow, “Gon, what’s up?”

Gon patted his short’s pockets in increasing confusion. “I had the key card in my hand a second ago but..it’s not here.”

The loud bing of the elevator interrupted Gon and Killua’s momentary confusion as they both turned to look at the opening elevator. 

Gon was the first to react with a gasp, “Hisoka? What’re you doing here?” The boy questioned, tilting his head. 

Hisoka snickered wordlessly as he stepped out from the elevator. He made long, confident strides toward the two boys, moaning softly. “Gon, my little Gon.”

Killua growled, stepping in front of Gon in a defensive position to block the clown from making further progress toward his friend. “Stop. Don’t come any closer!”

Hisoka’s smirk grew, though he surprisingly respected the boy’s wish, stopping two feet away from the two. 

Killua never relaxed his stance, scowling at the man. He promised to himself he’d protect Gon back when his friend lost his nen a year ago. 

“What do you want, Hisoka?” Killua bit out with an irritated huff.

Hisoka smirked, tapping his chin in fake thought before speaking, “I’m room 510.”

Gon rubbed his neck sheepishly, smiling at the man from where he stood behind Killua. “Hisoka, we’re roommates.”


	2. Unexpected Partnerships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for dropping your lovely comments, I have read and replied to each and every one of them! That being said, this chapter was very fun to write. The next chapter will drop soon, keep updated!

“All we gotta do is avoid Hisoka at all costs. Not too difficult, right?” Killua broke the silence of the night with his statement.

Gon blinked, turning from where he lay on the bed to glance at the boy across from him. “Do you think we can avoid bumping into him now that we’re a wall apart?”

Killua frowned, slamming his fist down onto the mattress in frustration. “Guess it’s not realistic believing we can avoid that creep, especially since you can’t hide your aura anymore…” Killua trailed off, suddenly desperate to avoid bringing up a possibly sensitive topic with Gon.

Gon smiled at the boy, though his eyes refrained from seeming truly joyous. “Mn, it’s okay. Hisoka is kinda creepy, but he could help us get to the bottom of all the weird clown rumors around town!”

Furrowing his brows, Killua propped his chin upon a palm. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Hisoka was the cause of all these weird ‘demon-clown’ rumors.”

Before Gon could reply, a soft knock was heard from behind their hotel door, interrupting the two boys’ conversion. Both Gon and Killua sat up now on high alert, staring silently at the door.

“You think it’s Hisoka?” Killua muttered, his blue eyes remaining on the door. “I can’t sense a presence. It has to be Hisoka using zen.”

Gon wordlessly stood, walking toward the hotel door and standing on his tippy-toes, glancing out through the peephole. After a moment of silence, Gon turned to look at Killua.

“I don’t see anyone.” Gon blinked, opening the door despite Killua’s growing protests. “Ah! Look, someone left us a letter!” The boy exclaimed in a loud burst of excitement.

Killua hastily hopped off the bed, taking quick strides toward his friend. Indeed, there in Gon’s hands was an envelope with childish hearts drawn on it with what seemed to be red and pink crayons. Flipping over the envelope, the boys took notice of their names written in bold black crayon.

Killua pushed past Gon, peeking down the vacant hallway. There was no evidence of a single soul being anywhere near the corridor. On top of this, Killua’s sharp ears heard absolutely no footsteps leaving their door before Gon opened it. This caused Killua to break out in goosebumps, his hair standing on end.

“They’re VIP tickets.” Gon spoke out, causing Killua to turn his attention toward the boy.

“Tickets?” Killua echoed in question.

Gon looked up from the envelope, holding up two tickets. “For the circus.”

Killua’s eyes widened as he ushered Gon back into their room, making sure to lock the door. “Gon, no one knows we’re here other than Hisoka—but not even Hisoka knows we were going to attend the circus tomorrow.”

Gon’s brows furrowed with a knowing nod. “We’ve been followed.”

\---

Killua awoke before Gon had. The early morning’s sunlight was completely blocked by the hotel’s heavy curtains, casting heavy shadows and darkening the room like an underground cavern. Opting to bring Gon breakfast from the hotel’s downstairs cafeteria, Killua quietly readied himself in the bathroom, taking a quick five-minute shower and dressing in a casual button-up blouse with black basketball shorts before heading out toward the hotel elevator.

Just as he entered the elevator and its doors were seconds away from shutting, a hand shot out between the two metal doors, stopping it from completely closing. The elegant hand, of course, belonged to no one other than Hisoka. Killua audibly groaned in annoyance, scowling as the clown entered the elevator with a cheerful smirk upon his face.

The white-headed boy stared forward past the man who insisted on standing far too close to him. In his peripheral vision, however, Killua could very well sense Hisoka’s unwavering gaze. As the elevator came to a creaky stop on the lobby floor, Killua released a shaky breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“Where’s Gon?” Hisoka hummed out softly in a sing-song tone, stepping out the elevator only once Killua had.

Killua scowled, walking towards the hotel cafeteria whilst avoiding Hisoka’s eyes. “Not here, clearly.”

Hisoka chuckled in amusement at the boy’s early morning attitude, for some reason unknown to Killua, he continued to conversate with him despite his obvious disinterest.

“Going for some breakfast too, hm?” Hisoka questioned as the two walked alongside one another.

“Why are you here, in town? I mean, are you here from the Hunter Organization sending you?” Killua retorted with his question, stopping to stare at Hisoka.

Rather than stopping alongside the boy, Hisoka hooked his arm childishly around Killua’s arm, dragging him through the cafeteria doors. The smell of buttery waffles and homey wafts of scrambled eggs immediately filled the air. Killua was not amused by the clown’s annoying behavior. The boy yanked his arm away from the clown’s grasp with a scowl.

“I asked you a question!” Killua bit out impatiently, watching as Hisoka displayed a fake act of hurt from the boy pulling away from him. Killua knew it was all an act.

The clown tapped his chin with a thoughtful hum, his features focused before he raised a finger, smiling. “I’ll answer your question if you play with me. Anything you’d like to know, I’ll answer honestly.”

Killua furrowed his brow, nodding almost as soon as the clown had finished speaking.

\---

Soft lobby jazz played in the nearly empty cafeteria as Killua sat across from Hisoka. He internally noted that the clown had only picked out a single green grape on his plate. Hisoka watched the emotions dance on Killua’s face with a smirk; his chin propped up on his palm.

Hisoka was the first to speak. He raised a finger with a soft hum. “Now, my game is this: stop me from taking everything on your plate. Whether you fail or not doesn’t matter. I’ll still answer your questions.”

Killua’s brows shot up in confusion but nodded nonetheless. Within a blink of an eye, Hisoka’s index finger twitches with a quick flick, snatching up the banana on Killua’s plate. He set the fruit down on his own plate with a growing smirk. “Hm, too slow.”

“What the hell was that?” Killua scowled in irritation as he focused his nen in his eyes. A long, thick string of pink was attached from Hisoka’s finger to the banana which now lay on his enemy’s plate.

“Do you see my bungee gum?” Hisoka spoke with a purr.

Ignoring the man, Killua furrowed his brow, leaning back in his chair. “Why are you here?”

Hisoka opened the banana’s peels, taking a bite before answering. “The Hunter Association did not send me. I came on my accord.”

“What for?” Killua retorted quickly, his eyes piercing into Hisoka’s own pupils.

“Ah-ah, that’s another question.” Hisoka snickered, waving his finger and taking yet another item on Killua’s plate. This time, he snatched up a buttery waffle. The white-headed boy internally whined at the loss.

“Fine. You took my waffle. Answer my question.” Killua bit out, his fingers digging into the chair he sat on with growing impatience.

Hisoka took a bite out of the waffle, licking his lips to catch any buttery goodness that escaped his mouth. Killua frowned at the sight, his stomach growling in hunger. Just as he was able to reach for a piece of toast on his plate, Hisoka caught his wrist in one swift motion, slightly startling the boy.

“What?” Killua asked, confusion and anger written on his face.

Hisoka smirked as he slowly released the boy’s pale wrist. “You’re only allowed to eat if you can successfully avoid me snatching up one item off your plate. You’ve been failing thus far.”

Killua groaned, placing his hand back on his lap. “Why are you here?” He questioned once again.

“Some odd rumors have been circling around, word of clowns of some sort. That is why I am here. I can only assume you and Gon are as well.” Hisoka answered as he ate the waffle mockingly slow.

After finishing the waffle painstakingly slow, Hisoka raised his finger, giving it another soft flick. This time, Killua grabbed onto the plate. The resistance from both sides increased until the boy released the plate in a sling-shot fashion in hopes of splattering Hisoka’s face with the remaining food. Instead, Hisoka ducked, the plate flying through the cafeteria with astonishing speeds right into…

Gon’s face.

Killua gasped loudly, standing hastily to make his way towards Gon. “G-Gon! You’re up early-- Sorry!”

Gon wiped his face off with his green uniform sleeve, sticky honey, and bits of blueberries stuck to his cheeks and hair. He gave Killua a sheepish smile. “It’s alright! Ah—were you and Hisoka having breakfast without me?”

Killua rubbed his neck sheepishly, a smile gracing his features. “I was gonna bring you up some food afterward. I didn’t wanna wake you or anything.”

“I appreciate it!” Gon smiled widely despite his appearance, causing Killua to laugh loudly.

The sudden blackout caught all three parties off guard. Before either could react, the lights audibly turned back on with a buzz. The event lasting only seconds.

Gon furrowed his brow as he made silent eye contact with Killua. Hisoka was the first to break the silence.

“I don’t feel anyone’s presence, anymore.”

Killua’s posture tensed as he focused his aura. Indeed, he could no longer sense anyone in the near perimeter other than Gon and Hisoka. Any other normal human presence was seemingly erased.

Gon frowned in confusion with a tilt of his head, “Did everyone disappear?”

Hisoka stood from where he sat, his expression serious and cautious. “It seems to be that way, Gon.”

Gon’s fist clenched in uncertainty, a wave of sadness washing over his being as he still struggled to coop with the fact that he no longer could use his nen. Killua took notice of Gon’s serious expression, placing a hand atop his friend’s shoulder in an act of reassurance. Gon gave Killua a silent smile.

“I have a gut feeling these events have something to do with the clown rumors,” Hisoka spoke out, taking long confident strides towards the two boys.

Though Killua hated the creepy man with a burning passion, he couldn’t help but agree.

Gon blinked, looking up at where Hisoka stood. “Hisoka, did you also get tickets to the circus?” The boy emphasized his question by pointing at the colorful envelope sticking out of Hisoka’s pants pocket.

The man tilted his head as he pulled the contents from his pocket, his brow raising. “’Too?’ Was an envelope like this left at your door as well?”

Gon nodded, pulling out his own envelope from his short’s pocket. The two papers looked identical, with various hearts decorating the paper. The only difference was who the contents were addressed to.

Killua stuffed his hands into his basketball shorts as his eyes gazed between Gon and Hisoka.

“Let’s go to the circus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider leaving a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be updated if enough people have enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
